polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Argentinaball
Argentine Republicball |nativename = : República Argentinabola :Ngpura-Bola Balahupura |founded = July 9, 1816 |onlypredecessor = Argentine Confederationball |predicon = Argentine Confederation |image = LosArgentinosSonSuperiores.png|Since 1861 Argentine Confederationball.png|1830-1860 734165 511584782210273 278722718 n.jpg|1818-1830 United Provinces of the Río de la Plataball.png|1816-1818 |caption = ¡¡¡VIVA ARGENTINA!!! ¡LA MALVINAS SON DE ARGENTINA! 1982, ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡SI QUE SOY BLANCO! |government = 9th Federal presidential constitutional republic |personality = Narcissistic, Friendly, ambitious and Caring. |language = Spanish Tupí-Guarani Other Languages: Mapudungun English Italian German Welsh Portuguese Basque French |type = Latin American |capital = Buenos Airesball |affiliation = Mercosurball OASball UNball UNASURball |religion = Christianity (Main) Islam Atheism Judaism |friends = Spainball Italyball Palestineball Lebanonball Iranball Dominican Republicball Saudi Arabiaball Syriaball Uruguayball Peruball Franceball Scotlandball USAball Irelandball Netherlandsball Nicaraguaball Philippinesball Icelandball |enemies = Nigeriaball Croatiaball Israelcube (Más o menos) Faceblock Franceball Brazilball Haitiball UKball Chileball Scotlandball Germanyball 8ball Chinaball Mexicoball NepalRawr Venezuelaball Formerly: Spanish Empireball Portuguese Empireball Empire of Brazilball Peru-Boliviaball British Empireball Ba'athist Iraqball |likes = Lali Espósito, Futbol, Eva Perón, Messi, D10S (Maradona), The song "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" from Evita, Tini, Winning World Cup and Copa America (Party like it's 1978 and 1986), beating Brazilball in everything, Culture, Tango, Wine, Mate, the Pampas, Patagonia, being a Gaucho (cowboy of the Pampas), Indios, Communism, Capitalism, Rio de la Plata, Penguins, LAS MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS!!!, Grenade Man (Mega Man 8), El Che, Violetta, Soy Luna, Soda Stereo, Teenangels, Arcor chocolates (I can into chocolate brand!), El Aguante, Being white, La mano de Dios, El papa Francisco. |hates = Inflation, Lost to Croatiaball during the 2018 World Cup (3-0), Lost to Germanyball during the 2010 and 2014 World Cup (4-0 and 1-0), Lost to Franceball (4-3), Lost to Spainball (6-0), sovereign default, currency controls, his presidents namely: Mauricio Macri, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, his dictatorship past, cancerous parasite, corruption, Unidad Ciudadana, Messi (Sometimes), People who hate Tini, MALVINAS ARGENTINAS!!!!, Blowing major finals, native Argentines, Juden, being called as Kirchnerreich or a Kirchner supporter, forgetting that female leadership started in 1974, Venezuelaball |predecessor = Argentine Confederationball |intospace = Yes |bork = Che che, Malvinas Malvinas, Messi Messi |food = Asado, Mate, Dulce de Leche, Empanadas, Bori-bori, Feiojada, Picada, Locro, Puchero and Lomito |status = Former president-now-senator Cristina Fernández de Kirchner will face arrest for high treason and corruption scandals in order to remove her immunity from the Argentine Senate |notes = Argentinaball is currently suspended from UNASURball |reality = ���� Argentine Republic ����}} Malvinas son Argentinas!!!| Argentinaball's catchphrase}} Argentinaball, officially the Argentine Republicball, is a sovereign state and federal republic located in South America. Sharing the bulk of the Southern Cone with his TRAITOR neighbor Chileball to the west, the country is also neighbored by Boliviaball and Paraguayball to the north, Brazilball to the northeast and Uruguayball to the east, and the Drake Passage to the south. His clay is divided into 23 seperate provinces, along with his autonomous capital Buenos Airesball. With a mainland area of 2,780,400 km2 (1,073,500 sq mi), Argentina is the eighth-largest countryball in the world, the second largest in both South America and Latin America, and the largest Spanish-speaking countryball in the world. Argentinaball is also a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. This countryball have the third largest economy of the Latin America. Argentinaball is mainly portrayed as being puned for claiming to be White (European), due to Argentina having A LOT (I of mean a lot) of Italians, as well as Spanish and some Germans and Celts. Other White countries think that Argentina is mainly made up of 7ball descendants. He is the eldest son of Spainball, and because of this, he is the "heiress of the La Corona". He gets very aggressive when it feels insulted, or when other countryballs make fun of him Pointing at yuo Brazilball. His national day is July 9th, and his zodiac symbol is Cancer. History From Isolation to the Birth of the Nation Argentinaball was firstly inhabited by indigenous 7ball such as Guaraníball, Mapucheball and Inca Empireball. During this period the Mapuches started conquering other tribes and nations in the south. The Mapuche tribe was also responsible for marking an end to the Southward expansion of the Incan Empire. During 17th century, Spanish Empireball started conquering this territory, introducing Catholicism and making it a Viceroyalty. In 1814, this viceroyalty declared independence becoming United Provinces of the Río de la Plataball (that eventually became Argentine Confederationball) Argentinaball was then a confederation of provinceballs politically independent of each other. To solve this mess in 1853, the provinceballs decided to unite in a federation. In 1861, after being defeated by Brazil, Argentine Confederationball incarnated into modern-day Argentina, annexing Buenos Aires Provinceball. Dark Past, The Perón Years and Restoration of Democracy Argentinaball had struggled many military dictatorships throughout his life. In 1946, a man named Juan Domingo Perón became the President of Argentinaball until his exile, return and his death in 1974. Because of this, his third wife, Isabel Peron became the first female president of Argentinaball (which is true!). Starting in 1976-1982, Argentinaball had a traumatic experience because of a dictator named Jorge Rafael Videla and Leopoldo Galtieri sparked the Falklands War against UKball. In 1983, Democracy was officially restored, thanks to a Radical Civic Union president named Raúl Alfonsín. He (Alfonsín) resigned on July 8, 1989 six months in advance before ending his term, and was succeeded by La Riojaball governor and meme president, Carlos Menem (a Peronist) as President of Agentinaball on July 8, 1989 until December 10, 1999. During Menem's presidency, he made an amendment of the Argentine Constitution, known as the Pact of Olivos, which Menem signed together with his predecessor, Raul Alfonsín. On December 20, 2001, Argentinaball suffered an economic crisis, following the resignation of Fernando de la Rúa of Alianza, in a time period where there were five presidents in one week. Presidency of Néstor Kirchner After Fernando de la Rúa resigned amidst the Economic crisis, the country goverened five presidents in one week. On May 25, 2003, Santa Cruzball governor Néstor Kirchner of the Front for Victory became the president of Argentinaball until December 10, 2007, beating former president Carlos Menem, who won the first round, but withdrew later to avoid a humiliating defeat. He (Néstor) also completed the remaining months of de la Rúa's unfinished term. Because of this, Argentinaball created a new political ideology known as Kirchnerism (His cancerous parasite that Argie suffered for the past twelve years), he was called as Kirchnerreich, because they (Kirchners) lead the country for twelve years and he (Argentinaball) is the fourth countryball to be a pink tide government, after Venezuelaball in 1999 (Hugo Chávez) Chileball in 2000 (Ricardo Lagos) and Brazilball in January 1, 2003 (Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva). After his presidency, his wife ran instead. Media observers suspected that he (Néstor) stepped down as president to circumvent the term limit, swapping roles with his wife. He became the First Gentleman until his 2010 death. Presidency of Cristina Fernández de Kirchner Since Néstor Kirchner declined for a second term due to personal reasons. The Kirchner legacy continues on December 10, 2007 when Front for Victory picked the First Lady and Senator Cristina Fernández de Kirchner. She (CFK) became the second woman to hold the Argentine presidency and the first directly-elected female president of Argentinaball, she (CFK) also became the fourth Latin American woman elected as a head of state, after Nicaraguaball's Violeta Chamorro, Panamaball's Mireya Moscoso and Chileball's Michelle Bachelet in 2006, beating Deputy Elisa Carrió of Civic Coalition-ARI by 45.27% of votes (Argie can into directly-elected female leadership). During her early years of presidency, Argentinaball had a conflict with the Agricultural Sector in the early morning of July 17, after seventeen hours of tense debate, the Argentine Senate rejected the government's grain exports tax measure by a vote of 37-36, with Vice President Julio Cobos casting the decisive, tie-breaking vote against the measure, which was then rejected, saying that: "My vote is not in favor, my vote is against". Despite the chilly relations between Cobos and Cristina Kirchner (both are now senators) since that event. On October 27, 2010, Argentinaball caused a lot of sadness when his former president died of a cardiac arrest. On October 23, 2011, she (CFK) won via landslide, but this time her running mate was her former Economic Minister, Amado Boudou. Winning in CABAball and every provinceballs except San Luisball (which is won by Alberto Rodríguez Saá), and was re-elected in 2011, beating Socialist candidate Hermes Binner by 54.11% of votes. Because of CFK, she established currency controls during her second term. Several corruption scandals took place, and she faced several demonstrations against her rule and Argentinaball had a sovereign default in his clay in 2014, not because of incapacity to service debt but due to US legal sanctions imposed on the government. On December 10, 2015, she ended her eight-year term. He became the first countryball to leave the pink tide. (He is the second, if you count Chileball leaving the pink tide in 2011). Presidency of Mauricio Macri After Cristina Fernández de Kirchner ended her term as President of Argentinaball on December 10, 2015, Chief of Government of Buenos Airesball and Cambiemos candidate Mauricio Macri became president of Argentinaball, beating Front for Victory candidate Daniel Scioli by ballotage, ending twelve years of Kirchnerism. During his presidency, Macri wants to strengthen ties with Brazilball and the Southern Cone , looking away from the Bolivarian axis and claim for political prisoners in Venezuelaball. It will also promote the repeal of the agreement with Iranball and work for an approachement with USAball and EUball. He has also worked to strengthen relations with Israelcube. On December 21, government lawyers withdrew an appeal in Federal Court made by his predecessor, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, over the constitutionality of a memorandum she had signed with the Iranian government, to investigate the 1994 AMIA bombing. The memorandum was criticized by both Israelcube and Argentinaball's Jewish community, as Iranball was long suspected of being involved in the attack. The memorandum had been ruled unconstitutional by a federal court during Kirchner's administration, and along with the withdrawal of the appeal, the memorandum was offically voided by Macri's administration. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Geography Argentina is located in Europe South America, being one of the first countryballs declaring their independence from their conquerors. He has the highest mountain in the Americas (Mount Aconcagua, and the widest estuary in the world (Río de la Plata) Subdivisions The country is subdivided into twenty-three provinces and one autonomous city, Buenos Airesball, which is the federal capital of the nation (Spanish: Capital Federal) as decided by Congress. Argentina has a federal system, similar to another countries (namely Germanyball, Australiaball, Brazilball, Canadaball, USAball, Indiaball, Mexicoball, Russiaball, Switzerlandball and Venezuelaball). This means that its provinces and its capital have their own constitutions. * Buenos Airesball (No capital) The over-crowded metropolitan area largest province in Argentinaball. * Autonomous City of Buenos Airesball (Yes capital) * Catamarcaball Can into lots of mountain tribes. * Chacoball Poorest province Jungles and cheap shantytowns * Chubutball (Province that speaks Welsh) * Córdobaball Beer!!!!!!! (Germanyball was here) * Corrientesball Swamps and Capybaras * Formosaball At least I am not of poorest province anymore... Drugs, beaches, babes and jungle * Entre Ríosball MURGA Y CARNAVAL Best beaches in Argentina!!!!! * Jujuyball Annoying flute players from here Boiling hot desert wasteland * La Pampaball (Pop. 0.00) uninhabited cropland. * La Riojaball (Argentina) Home of former president, meme president, Better wine than Mendozaball. * Mendozaball (Not Chileball) * Misionesball Slavic Wildlife reserves, virgin rain forest COCAINE AND MARIJUANA * Neuquénball Skiing, chocolate and lakes Argentinaball's only son that is civilized * Naziball Río Negroball NEIN!!! SEIG HEIL!!! Lots of Whales and Seals die woodys * San Luisball The state no one cares about also a province who did not vote for CFK in 2011. * San Juanball The best province in el cuyo Enemy of Mendoza. * Santa Cruzball (Penguins and desert) (birthplace and resting place of former president) * Santa Feball Messi is from here,ANDA A LA CANCHA BOBO! * Santiago del Esteroball That irrelevant perverted province no-one listens to..... * Saltaball The bigger better version of Jujuyball. * Tierra del Fuegoball Very cold son of Argentinaball ** Argentine Antarcticaball, 372,819 sq miles of Antarctic territory * Tucumánball Main tropical fruit And Illegal immigrant exporter * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball Georgias del Sur, Sandwich del Sir, Orcadas del Sur y Setelandas del Sur * Islas Malvinasball (LAS MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS!! Província invaded by UKball) * Uruguayball (Rebellious Provincia) * Paraguayball (Other Rebellious Provincia) * Boliviaball (Rebellious Provincias from the North Peru) * Equatorial Guineaball (rebellious colony)needs to be white Relationships Friends (not really) * Boliviaball Lots of them in my clay. Even though most sell only vegetals It's ok. Their clay was ours in the past... But is ok ... They are nice people. * Cubaball - Ernesto Che Guevara (an Argentine) participated in the Cuban Revolution. * Estoniaball - Good friend from the Baltics. * Franceball - Aunt who likes our cultura y stuff like Tango. We don't talk much these days I will get revenge on 4-3!!! Never forget!!! * Irelandball - We both hate UKball for fought territory. * Italyball - Lots of them in my clay * Mexicoball - Almost always Saltamuros sin copas. * Netherlandsball - The Dutch queen was born in Buenos Airesball. * Norwayball - He keeps my Junta Trial tapes for safekeeping. * Peruball - He helped me in the war of the Malvinas Islands. In addition, I feel indebted with him for having sold arms to Ecuadorball while he was at war with Perúball. Nearly of making me not into world cup, and eats pidgeon too. * Philippinesball - My Asian brother and major non-NATO ally, I heard he wanted to become a federal republic like me and I can help him to get into G20 with the help of his papa USAball, Germoney, Indonesiaball, Mexicoball and Tringapore. We both have in common, corruption female leadership! Also can into boxing! Why did you cancel Violetta in your clay? I'm so sad. Thank you for naming a corned beef brand after me. * Polandball - I'll remember Jan Pawel for you since he visited me for stopping us taking over Las Malvinas between me and UKball. * South Koreaball - By chance, do you like Messi? Also good economy. * Spainball - My mother But 6-1 never forget * Uruguayball - Little brother who broke away from Brazilball (and Rebellious Province). Pepe Mujica! Why yuo callings our former president bad names!?!?!?! Neutral * Australiaball - Why he can into Eurovision and I not? He did not even lives in Europe ... if he can participate in Eurovision I can too!!! Also... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA I DEFEATINGS YOU IN RUGBY GET ABSOLUTELY REKT! You're 7th in the world! You've never been that low! * Brazilball - Never forget 7-1!!! Friendly Rivals still we don't have to hate each other. Stop with fake doctors in my country please. And you also raped me in 1853! But i'm somewhat grateful for it and we also should coperate even more! * Chinaball - Superchino stores are very popular here. tarado eh puto * Germanyball - 2014 WORST DAY EVER!!!!! 1-0 NEVER FORGET!! Still only Football Rivals, lots of people in Argentina come from you. Can I into EU? Stop getting us out from world cups! '' * Scotlandball - Complicated. ''If you are my friend, you like MALVINAS NOT FALKLANDS!!! * USAball - Because of the Vulture Funds (although they are already paid) Vete Burger imperialista de mierda!!!! We are seeking to restoring relations. 33-7, BEST DAY OF MY 2018 LIFE! * Canadaball - Justin Bieber disrespected and kicked our flag!!! * Botswanaball - Hijo de UKball. But can into removing of UK. ALSO BOTSWANA AND ARGENTINA NO ES SAME!!!! * Nazi Germanyball - They exiled to Brazil and Argentina AFTER WW2, But we can into largest Jewish community in South America.There's people who thinks that Hitler secretly lives on my clay... We both hate UKball. * Portugalball - he always wanted to invade Uruguayball and reach the river of silver, Messi >>>>>>>> CR7 Enemies * UKball - Worst enemy!!!!!! He is just an old man who did not realized that the glory days of his generation have passed. He has even been overcome by his own son. I dispute the sovereignty over Falklands Islands (Stupid name, of course, an idiot would name it like that) a.k.a Malvinas with him. But now that he has left the EUball, there may be room for me? HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! REMOVE UK FROM PREMISES! I WILL REMOVE ALL THE UKBALLS FROM LAS MALVINAS, AND REPLACE THEM BY ARGENTINABALLS!!!!!! MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS!!!! REMOVE TEA!!!!! * Chileball - La Patagonia es mia!!, tengo mas copas que vos!!!!. Traitor, you helped UK in Falklands Malvinas War!!! It seems our president wants us to not be enemies. So, are we cool now? See you in the World Cu... oh wait! YOU DID NOT OF QUALIFY!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Donald Trump - I wonder why...? * Venezuelaball - TRAIDOR!!! Everyone gets out from your clay I WONDER WHY? * Nigeriaball - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! 2-1 BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! LONG LIVE THE GLORY FOR MESSI!!! MESSI STRONK HE IS THE BEST! YOU ALSO DIDN'T REALIZE THAT I AM STRONKER THAN YOU! I ALSO AM GOOD AT FOOTBALL!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! REMOVE AFRICA FROM THE PREMISES!!! and you are a victim of being knocked out in the next World Cup... Family * Ancient Greeceball - Great Great Grandfather * Ancient Romeball - Great Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Grandfather * Byzantine Empireball - Grand Uncle * Wallachiaball - Grand Uncle * Moldaviaball - Grand Aunt * Spainball - Mother * Franceball - Aunt ** Germanyball - Uncle * Italyball - Father * Switzerlandball - Uncle * Moldovaball - Aunt * Portugalball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * San Marinoball - Uncle * Vaticanball - Uncle * Cyprusball - Uncle * Greeceball - Uncle * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Sister * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * Philippinesball - Brother * Belizeball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Brazilball - Cousin * Belgiumball - Cousin * Canadaball - Cousin * EUball - Cousin * Monacoball - Cousin Quotes *"Che negro envidioso, cuantas copas tenés ?" (Chileball : "Suficiente para tener alto el IDH, jaksjaks!; Brazilball: Eu tenho cinco copas... e você?) *LAS MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS !!!!! *Falklands? You mean Las Malvinas. *¡Aguante Argentina! *Female leadership starts in 1974, didn't you forget that? *No fue magia! *De aquel amor, De música ligera, Nada nos libra, Nada más queda (Argentinaball singing a Rock song in Spanish) * ¿Qué te pasa Clarín, estas nervioso? *EH AMEOH....... *Quien te conoce papá? (Who knows you dude?) *Sos boludo y no tenes huevos! (You're boludo and you do not have any balls) Gallery Artwork E1e0d899a405a29f029dbc141fcbe5582a1eb7a1 hq.jpg 931160_162344643935021_872754419_n.png ArgentinaballSub.png|Subdivisions IUeCRjb.png Losses.png Argentinaball I (S.S. F I).png|Now you must pray to His Holiness Argentinaball 734165 511584782210273 278722718 n.jpg Argentinaeatingparaguay.jpg Lolololol.png Sanmartin.png Polandball46.png Argentinaball Card.png VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png -TheDress.jpg Country-balls-polandball-advent-calendar-2014-day-13-sankta-lucia.png Antartica.png Che guevara ball.jpg Comics L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado Polandball Alternate Universe.png Españaball - blanda.png File:México - Uruguay - Argentina - Brasil - Vaticano.png|thumb|685x685px How_to_Summon_Argentina_in_Two_Words.png Esp, Ita & Arg.png XhJaAco.png File:Calidez.png|thumb|434x434px Yr6GUlk.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png Pz0tddP.png YNudLOB.png ChileVargentina.png The Paraguayan War.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 23rd time's a charm.png Russia visits some friends (Spanish).png Uruguay doesnt want to play.png Uruguay has a tough childhood (Spanish).jpg NpF2Vl2.png Claims.png Who's First.png The Chain of Gib.png 1491659 696071020507229 6488538509326754679 n.png YTIEDlr.png Immigrant army.png 7 Deadly Sins.jpg Sadasdasd.png qgv5uVh.png NXV7Cf3.png Bsgddhd.png Remove chain.png C8X0qFp.png Pf3bJur.png WZYlGlb.png Vo0XLbD.png VIPjz2W.png 'rVc7Klw.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png OUrt0YF.png National pride.png B4Pxgln.png TQ26En8.png Immigrant army.png EeztZoU.png LmLRn5a.jpg Remove chain.png ErQuQ4s.png Portugal's Son.png Argentina-Peru-Ecuador-War.jpg|thumb|277x277px Argentina.jpg|thumb|661x661px Hockey Buddies.png Gib Gib Monies.png Stupid Europeans.png Different Gamers.png Argentinian.png Can Breakdance.png Vegan Horror.png Can Into Inflation.png 19933292_450870751950542_4517097403911766016_n.jpg 21ep5j08vla11.png DZSKMCB.png KNzMiS5.png Links *Facebook page * instagram page }} es:Argentinaball fr:Argentineballe hr:Argentinaball it:Argentinaball nl:Argentiniëbal pt:Argentinaball ru:Аргентина zh:阿根廷 Category:Argentinaball Category:America Category:South America Category:HUE Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:World Cup Host Category:Latin America Category:Republic Category:Christian Lovers Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:Mountains Category:Nazi Category:Desert Category:UNball Category:Blue White Yellow Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Welsh Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Guaraní Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:Latin Category:OASball Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Countryballs Category:Nazi Removers Category:Three lines Category:Burger Lovers